Xenometamorphosis (Reader Request)
by Accendrix
Summary: The CLL has created Hybrid Human-Xenomorph creatures that have run amok in the Facility. Join 1st Lt. Grady, Privates Nestor Fenton, Laughlin, Kearns, and Corporal Rawlins as they explore the Facility and discover how these Xenos came to be in the 21st Century. Smut between M human/F-Xeno and F human/M-Xeno. This was a Reader Request.
1. Chapter 1

Aliens

"This _always _happens. Always! Once again those fucking scientific God-wannabes are always creating things that are not supposed to be made in the first-"

"Nestor, I will shove a screwdiver up your ass if you don't shut up right now."

"Kinky."

"_Lock it down_."

Moving swiftly across the campus of the _Create-Life-Live_ facility, the 27.6 ton Bradley was a force not to be toyed with. The metal monolith was cruising across the recently watered grass, taking a shortcut through the mini-park than use the long way of asphalt and checkpoint gates. As it rolled through at 38 mph the vehicle finally stopped right in front of a steaming cooling facility hooked up to the CLL research building. **CLL** was everywhere, red and blue colored text displaying the patriotic support of the American Company. The ramp dropped with a heart-stopping thud, and uniformed soldiers stepped out to bask in the cool night air. Sometimes, in events of shock and wonder you go deaf for a few seconds, and those troopers did until the wailing sirens of the local Police Department squad cars slapped the peace out of these fighting men and women. Last to leave was 1st Lieutenant Grady. There were five total people outside of the Bradley that belonged to the 75th Regiment. "Rangers" were their name. Guaranteed to be operating in any part of the world in 18 hours or less. This time, it was the CLL Facility in (Location REDACTED: Speak with Senior Command). Grady nodded at a police Officer and they parted the CAUTION tape and traffic-blockers leading up to the staircase of the CLL building. Grady's soldiers followed suit. He briefed them as they entered the dark and quiet lobby stepping past overturned couches and shaterred glass from the huge television minitor above the lobby desk..

"Fenton, Laughlin, you two keep quiet and listen up. Rawson and Kearns you're relatively new to combat now since they allowed female operators for direct combat. Yesterday, the CLL's inner bowls erupted scientific jizz everywhere, and numerous 911 calls were made. They came, they saw, they called us. Whatever happened in there, it wasn't pretty. Even creepier thing, the bodies they identified are gone. They sent in the Rangers for reconnaissance, and frankly we know what types of monsters the CLL folks create."

Grady halted at the lobby desk and set down a fortified laptop device with the blueprints of the building down.

"Cool, right? Wrong. Rawson you're good with this shit show us the hotspots. Fenton, stop ogling private Nestor and pay attention."

Rawson, a 26 year old African-American woman from North Carolina stepped forwards and set down her Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun onto the rather bland desk. Broken glass crunched under it and she took off her gloves. She had dark-black eyes that dropped at the far ends of her face giving her a look of dumbness. Going to work on the device the hallways came up and turned from blue spaces and white lines to an actual camera-like feed, crystal clear. It only showed what it looked like when it was recorded however, not in the state it is now.

"Yeah I know, lit up even when the power's out. Don't worry, give the cables to me and I can get the Security Camera feed of what it looks like now. Hope you don't mind night vision?" she asked.

Grady flicked on the flashlight and laser on his FN SCAR and shook his shoulders so the heavy vest he wore would be displaced, allowing a few seconds of the comfort of dressing lightly. He was a 42 year old graying hair man, with a tough history of two divorces and a pet CLL creation's death. Yes, the hardened man actually enjoyed the CLL before they started to create Godzilla things. Brown eyes, just like Laughlin and Nestor Fenton. Those two weren't gay, they were just best friends with big mouths. Both were Privates, and had M14's with the M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun system. Putting the boom boom in things since the shooty shooty eras. Finally there was Kearns. Quiet All-American girl, black hair cut short to a jarhead style. Sky-blue eyes, red lips, white teeth, what a gorgeous Army Ranger. Lesbian too, just to add in another fun fact. Nestor Fenton was a handsome punk, close to his mid-twenties and acting like a tool. He had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, with crooked teeth and a cleft chin. Laughlin was 31 and a compliment to Fenton. Looked like a younger version of Grady, drove the guy insane. He yearned for Rawlins, but she was in her own silent world most of the time.

"Connecting and hacking is boring most of the time, takes some time also…what's the current situation again Lt?" Rawlins asked. She smiled at Grady who smirked back and patted her on the back. Fenton and Laughlin were both staring at something. Kearns noticed them and prodded Fenton with her elbow. Looking surprised he silently pointed to a closed door of solid metal and electrical controls. They were to far to hear, but Laughlin caught sight of it.

"…Ewwwwww." Fenton commented.

A gooey mass of organic substance was attached to the door and climbed up a shadowy wall, where it ended at an open Vent. A tattered blue Guard suit covered in fluids, one type that looked like dark blood, flapped at the edge of the vent. When Fenton took a few steps closer he saw that the uniform was covering up human entrails. He yelped and leaped back, landing on his ass. Laughlin grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up. Rawlins had also just discovered something strange. One camera feed of a secondary generator room was covered with green and yellow and white gunk. Grady leaned in closer and then went back when the goo fell off. The camera's lenses were cleared, they showed a dark room with wires running all over the ground. Next to a deactivated console was a sac-like egg thing. It was about the size of a child, and looked like something unearthly.

"What the fuck is that thing-"

The screech frightened everyone. Rawlins jumped, Grady raised his SCAR, Fenton crouched down and Laughlin slipped. Thumping in the high ceiling was unnerving. Rawlins was glued to the screen. She leaned in closer and her helmet fell in front of her eyes. When she took it off she gasped, the egg was blooming. It had opened up.

…

"Get the gear, Fenton go and warn the cops. Tell them CLL has some weird shit going on…again. Casualties unknown, ask them how many bodies there were before the Rangers moved in. Rawlins! Set a route to that room, we're taking pictures. Kearns and Laughlin come with us." Grady ordered.

Nestor Fenton shook as he raised his rifle and headed outside. The Police were relatively bored, but when Fenton came they perked up.

"Get back-up, we have trouble. CLL mutant stuff. The team is going in to investigate." he informed the cops. They set up more spotlights and secured a perimeter. SWAT was coming in, they were going to hang back though. Fenton relayd the news to each three officer groups and radioed in to Grady.

"Sir? What's up?"

There was silence. Then the faint sounds of gunfire came from inside the building. Grady was wearing a helmet cam, and the perspective shifted over to him.

Grady was aiming his SCAR down a dark hallway, behind him was Kearns, Rawlins, and Laughlin. Grady gripped his gun fiercer and aimed down his sights when he heard a sound ahead of him. The laser was no good in the dark, so he took out these big night-vision goggles and held up the line as he put them on. He looked up, and attached to the wall was a 4 meter tall monster. It had liquids dripping down it's teeth and turned away. The monster had no eyes, just a insect like head shaped like a hot-dog. Grady fired a shot at the lack and green monster, but it crawled away while still attached to the dirty walls with a tail swinging side to side. It ended with a spiked tip to it's barbed tail. Muscular legs disappeared from view as the skinny creature escaped into the darkness. Scratching was heard, and Grady aimed for the ceiling.

"What's up sir?" Laughlin asked. Rawlins exhaled and harshly whispered,

"Did you fucking see _it_?"

Kearns turned around and shouted as a spider-like monster jumped onto her. She blocked the thing with her gun and fell to the ground. The Facehugger shook and spat out corrosive acid that burned her gun and part of her uniform. Laughlin blasted at it with his shotgun attachment, and Rawlins turned round. Grady also spun, but was knocked to the ground, grunting in pain as the Xenomorph landed on him. It grabbed Rawlins and flung her into the darkness. Grady pulled out his handgun and fired at it. It jumped off and tried to impale him with it's tail, but he rolled to one side and fired two shots into it's head. The Xenomorph spat corrosive acid onto him. He crawled backwards and hit Laughlin. The incident was over, but Rawlins was gone and Kearns was hurt. She was hyperventilating and Laughlin picked her up.

"Stay cool sister! Stay cool!"

Grady spit and picked up his SCAR. He took Kearns's shoulder unsupported her as Laughlin found his way to the head of the line. He took point and went into the hallway, lighting up the darkness with his flashlight. Grady ordered him to move, he wanted to find Rawlins. Kearns was incredibly scared, while Grady was dreading this mission more and more.

"Okay, CLL Is twisted! We need to find out how those things were created. God! …Alright head for the Development Quadrant. The Labs will tell us, best bet." Grady winced.

They slowly moved to the darker and colder sections of the CLL Facility, passing corpses that looked eviscerated. Laughlin threw up on the way to the Labs. They were completely wrecked. With no power, it was like a freezer. A freezer of jars, machines, computers, windows, containment rooms, and blood. Laughlin found an egg and blew the thing away with four shots of his shotgun. Grady spotted another and he shot it with his SCAR. Kearns was half-awake. Most of her uniform's torso sections were burned off, and sweat covered the bare spots of skin. Grady set her down at a rolling chair of black leather and cursed his situation. Rawlins was gone, he would have to do this tech stuff while Laughlin kept watch. After some frustrating moments, he finally got in to the console. I had it's own private generator, thank God.

"Alright, it's working. Here's some video logs…shit they're locked. I can't even hack it."

Laughlin tossed him a black case about the size of his balled hand.

"Found this at a desk, ignore the blood. Maybe it contains the master codes?"

It did. Grady plugged it into the tower and the files began to be decrypted. They went from black boxes to static, until finally the pixels showed colored images and camera recordings. Grady stepped back as he watched. He also set up a camera and recorded the recording. A European voice began to talk, it was a male in his late-50's.

"Day six, evening time. It's Thursday, and those _specimens _we found have been contained. Remarkable! Two creatures right out of a monster movie, while three or four large eggs were found near the find site. Nobody had the balls to go into the Temple though. Cowardly Americans."

Another voice came on, the voice of a woman who had an American accent and was in her mid sixties.

"Klink, record the reveal. I want to see these things in action!"

That video ended, and another came up. Grady saw that it was recorded a whole month after the previous one. CLL was a good secret-keeper.

"Hello again. We injected those creatures with human hormones. Apparently, if the eggs hatch and those disgusting white things impregnate a test subject, more will be made. We're going to breed these, maybe even create a hybrid species! How exciting." Klink said. The woman in the back yelled at a worker who had dropped a freezing coolant on the ground.

"Oh what the fuck! Twisted!" Laughlin yelled. Grady told him to shut up.

The final video was made a week after the previous one. It was grim. A ruined Lab, broken glass, and a Xenomorph crawling on the ceiling. Grady backed up as a bloody hand came up to the recording lens.

"The coolant! We needed that last coolant! We could have kept them contained!"

The Xenomorph then jumped onto Klink and dragged him away.

The ceilings began to thump and the door to the Labs opened up.

…

Fenton ran through the hallways, grimacing as he saw the blood trails and bootprints of his teammates. Army Rangers, huh? They were fighting monsters. He saw the camera recordings at the Guard Terminal. It was a bloodbath. Facehugger things and Xenomorph beasts murdering everyone. Nestor put a silencer onto his rifle and put on his Night Vision goggles. This reminded him of that DOOM movie, with the first person scene. Then again the whole situation was like DOOM. Demon monsters, blood, and a single soldier to fight them all. Internet term: FML.

Acid burn holes were on the ground and walls. The vent above that spot was broken, and farther down looked to be like a cart smashed into the wall and caused it to explode. These Xenomorph things…must have been created at the Labs. He needed to go there. The scratching behind him piqued his interest. When he spun around, there was a skinny Xenomorph with a large bust hidden in the shadows. Nestor readied his gun for a fight with a powerful male. He moved back and then chose to escape into a doorway. The Xenomorph ran past and he locked the door. When he turned around there was a living quarter. Messed up bed, broken table, shelves open and a wardrobe on it's side. He ran to the Wardrobe and hid inside as the door to the room pounded on. However the pounding stopped, and Fenton held his breath. He cursed when he heard a metal grate fell to the ground and the Xenomorph landed down. Fenton readied his rifle but then felt dread when the Wardrobe was picked up and thrown against the wall. He rattled inside of it and then fell through the doors.

"Oh…shit."

The creature came into view. His rifle had fallen to the ground and it's flashlight shown on the bed. The Monster crouched down onto the bed and exposed itself to the light. It was a Xenomorph, with massive breasts. It's mammary glands were the size of a young watermelons, which are still pretty huge. The skin was smooth and colored light-green. Dark areolas and protruding nipples pointed out, one to the left and the other to the right. It opened it's legs and revealed a moist spot that stank of alien and human hybrid hormones. Normally Xenomorphs don't show that are males or females seeing how they don't have genitals. But the CLL science research must have morphed a normal one or birthed one with these genes. The latter being the most reasonable. Nestor grabbed his gun, but before he could fire the long tail came out from behind her and stabbed him right into the chest. He gasped as the poison in her strange barb tail fed into his body, numbing the pain and causing his thyroid glands to go haywire. She pulled out and moved closer to him, revealing a sculpted body of muscles and soft skin. Her hands came out to touch him as he blacked out. She had four fingers and two thumbs on each hand. Finally his head came down and Fenton was knocked out.

…

Rawlins was kidnapped. He woke up with white stuff at the corner of her mouth and tired eyes. She was on a tabletop cleared of objects. Around her were gunky walls and broken vent openings. There was an egg near her position, but it was motionless. There was something in front of her. It was dark, the whole room was blue or purple. A single light was on. It was a darklight, on the floor was bits of torn clothing. Everywhere in the room were the CLL Facility inhabitants, the ones who had survived. There was people hung up on the walls, covered in gunk. Some had their faces covered with Facehuggers. She drifted off to sleep again.

When Rawlins awoke again, she gasped. She was out of uniform, in her undergarments. Spread out on the ground, back to the floor. Her uniform was burned and shredded, tossed to the side. Directly in front of her was a Xenomorph about her size. She was a 5'8'' woman, the Xenomorph was about 6 foot. It had hands of four fingers and two thumbs on each. It's body was covered with large places of smooth skin and defined muscle, colored light green or purple. This one was a combination of the two. It leaned forwards and snarled. Saliva dripped down onto the floor between her legs. She tried to crawl back, but when she hit the wall it's unique barbed tail stung her in the leg. Her hormones went crazy and she shook. Between her legs it got moist, and her underwear was soaked. Her nipples hardened and she moaned out loud. Again she went to sleep. But this sleep was rudely awakened by a tall hybrid male Xenomorph who had a rock-solid erection. A hard boner, with a homo sapien's genitals. This one had a bubbling penis slit, and it's mouth frothed. Rawlins put her arms up to defend herself, but the Xenomorph slowly parted them and came down onto her. He raised her undershirt and touched her dark breasts, fondling and savoring them. She arched her back as his large penis connected with her slit. Yelping, she was penetrated and began to moan as it pumped into her.

"ARgh! ARGH! Ah! YeeeesSSSSss. Uhn. Arh! Ha Ha hahahahahahah!" she panted.

Her legs clasped around one of his thin legs. It climaxed just as she squirted, and the mixture of fluids caused his penis to slide into her deeper and get stuck in there. Panicking she couldn't push him off. She pounded his pectoral muscles, but the Xenomorph stayed to build up semen. It then pushed into her harder, until her blushed pelvis connected with it's sweaty waist. She groaned as his head slipped into her womb and blasted out a few thick ropes of viscous semen. The milky waves blasted out from inside her canal, going out around the Xenomorph's meat. The fluids drenched her thighs and pooled at the ground. Rawlins blinked once, and then everything went black for her...

...Nestor woke up feeling something warm on his loins. Then it became unbearably hot and he woke up yelling. The female hybrid Xenomorph had Fenton on the bed, with his uniform/suit shredded up. He held onto it's head as it used it's second mouth made his cock hard. It was a decently sized penis with a dark head and lighter skin tone for the shaft. The Xenomorph deep-throated his penis until he grunted in lust. His hormones had driven him to enjoy this. The Xenomorph came off of his penis and used her breasts to titty-fuck his penis. Fenton groaned and lurched upwards as the soft skin and breasts stimulated his penis.

The Xenomorph took his shaft with both hands and pumped it. Fenton grabbed the bedspread and clenched his stomach. She was alerted by this and drove his cock to the left, cutting off his flow of ejaculation. Cursing Fenton tried to stand up, but the Xenomorph shoved him down and climbed forwards. Her slit was a black and moist area that smelled delicious. He licked at it and she stomped her leg.

"Let's go you-" he carefully whispered.

She slammed down onto his rod and he felt an upwards surge of pleasure. She tilted her head up, and her breasts bounced. Grabbing her toned belly and breasts he started to shove upwards into her. She hissed as his ejaculation spurted into her. She fell off and touched the fluids leaking from her sex and his penis head. Turning the other way, it sat down onto his penis just as he shot another spurt of cum. The weight of her onto him made him breathless, but immediately his penis stirred and strengthened. She stabbed him again with her barbed tail and he fell unconscious.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Aliens

_Chapter 2_

Kearns was dreaming of water. There was a massive white waterfall with an elegant stream of water that ran over the smooth rocky edge and fell out of view. Above the waterfall was a clear blue sky with the occasional unidentifiable bird swooping down into the water to snatch a fish and fly off with it's wriggling prize. Green leaved trees of either side of the waterfall bristled and slightly shook as the winds blew them. She was feeling warm, the kind of comfortable tingle you get when you snuggle up in something warm right after being chilly for a while, trembling as the waves of heat pulsate through your body along with your heart-beat and from the tips of your fingers to the ends of your toes that blanket or coat heats you up. Suddenly there was a glass bowl of strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup and whipped cream covering the top in front of her. She saw her hand reach out to the spoon there and it slowly rose up leaving strands of cold chocolate syrup to come off of the ice-cream. The bowl was on a blue table-top that seemed to never end. She was in a white room, and through the glass window in the back a huge ray of sunshine blinded her a bit. The warm feeling got stronger. Kearns soon woke up.

"Stop the bleeding!"

"I'm putting pressure on it, rrruuugh! God damn! Kearns stop fucking bleeding!"

She was on her back, her body was laid out on the floor. Her hand was where she was gripping the spoon, but all she had in her hand was air. Blood was covering the fingertips and there was a wound on her belly. Above her was Laughlin smeared with blood. The guy was flipping out throwing things out of a Medical Kit and trying to find something in the green pack. Finally he produced a syringe and a small bottle. Taking the fluid out and flicking the syringe he gave a look of sympathy to Kearns and injected the fluids right into her wound. Kearns gasped and began to convulse and shake. Grady suddenly appeared on the opposite side of Laughlin. Her vision began to fade but she saw Grady stop down and put his SCAR onto the ground. A few minutes later Grady was carrying Kearns across his shoulder as he and Laughlin ran through the hallways, two Xenomorphs on their tail.

"Okay if we follow the GPS riiight, the door should be on our right!" Laughlin quickly shouted. He froze mid-run and grabbed onto a keypad attached to a red door in the hallway. Grady slid to a halt and kicked over a cart filled with tools and electrical equipment. It crashed to the floor on it's side and stayed there. Grady then set Kearns down with her back leaning on the cart and he pulled out his M9 Beretta. The uncomfortable handgun was fired three times before the Xenos caught up with them. Laughlin managed to enter the passcode of the door just as one leaped at Grady. He fell inside and the Xeno harmlessly dived into the air. Grady then grabbed Kearn's ankle and dragged her inside the room across the marble floor. There was a bandage wrapped around her chest, other than that she was wearing a black fatigue top with it's belly area burned off. It was now just a bra basically. Laughlin reloaded his M4 and locked the door while Grady stood up to catch his breath.

"We need to get out of this building!" Laughlin complained.

"_No_! We find Rawlins and Fenton, then we leave. There's an entire Civilian population out there unaware of these alien monsters. We can't just leave it to Command to take care of this, they'd probably want those things for _study_." Grady replied.

"*gasp* They'd never sir."

"When it comes down to principles, The United State's Military prefers the 'Weaponize it' route more than the 'Greater Good' kind of thing."

"Well fuck."

"No. The Bradley is still outside it'll tear any one of these things to shreds. Those cops have a perimeter set up, right now we have this thing relatively contained. Let's blow this place up after we find Rawlins and Nestor. God help us."

Grady stood up and inserted a fresh magazine into his SCAR after the vents in the ceiling began to rumble. Laughlin spat onto the floor and readied himself. Kearns snored and shook in her sleep, causing Grady to look down at her. Just as he did that a Xenomorph jumped down from the vents and whipped it's tail.

…

The next time she woke up she was still on the floor, except there was gunk around her and she was cooler now from sweating so much. Standing up she turned around, but that was a foolish thing to do as a fully erect Xenomorph hopped onto her back sending her falling to the squishy ground. Her breasts were spread and pressed on er her chest as the Xeno stayed on top of her. It's penis probed at her buttocks until it slid over her slit.

"You sick bug fucks!" Rawlins screamed.

It was futile. The Xeno mounted her and then shoved inside of her. Rawlins grunted in short quick breaths as it pumped into her. Back and forth, she felt it's chest rub against her back. Both her arms were supporting her upper body and her legs were spread. The Xeno grabbed onto her shoulder causing her to fall to the ground. It drooled next to her face, precariously dripping acid onto the floor. The thing's legs were bent in a crouching position and it's tail was sticking upwards. It's cock was slipping into her sopping pussy and then slightly pulling out only to smash back inside of her.

Rawlins felt her vaginal muscles squeeze and tug at the cock. It was constantly sliding into her and causing her to squirm. Eventually Rawlins orgasmed and squirted onto the penis. The extra lubricant made her collapse and she came again. The Xeno was close to finishing also. Rawlins grunted and moaned a few more times, each getting longer and longer. Then she squealed and came a third time. The Xeno slapped against her bubbly bottom and ejaculated. Hot ropes piled up inside of her and it's fingers gripped onto her shoulders. It picked her up and placed her onto her knees. Her belly and chest was flushing, and she was exhausted. A second Xenomorph then appeared in front of her. It's penis slid against her face and she scowled. It's dark-green colored head was a hard object which felt like cartilage. The dick stank of an unknown odor, and it was also dripping precum from the slit. The monster bent down and pulled Rawlin's face closer to it's torso. Her back then exploded into a rush of feelings as the barbed tail stung her and fed the hormonal poison into her body.

"Ohh! Aaahrmph."

Her mouth clamped down onto the penis. Her lips closed around a bit farther down the shaft from the head. She then began to suck on it and flick her tongue across it. The Xenomorph trembled in pleasure. It began to push into her mouth and Rawlins choked and gasped for air. She then got a handle of the situation and slowly fixed her mouth muscles so they relaxed. Her mouth bobbed back and forth on the shaft. Her hot lips caused the penis to shake as they caressed the skin and tongue was sliding across the bottom of the shaft and the tongue's tip would touch the base of the shaft where it connected with the testicles. Those balls were located inside the Xenomorph and weren't able to be fondled or seen. Rawlins sucked and slurped at the penis until her jaws hurt and her tongue collapsed within her mouth. After her throat was invaded with a few more thrusts the Xenomorph ejaculated into her mouth. Semen pooled up on her tongue and in her throat. She sucked the penis coating it with the semen trying to lessen the amount she guessed she would have to swallow. It was a salty combination of fluids that was both bitter and quite sweet. The Xenomorph grabbed the sides of her face and pulled them forwards. She moaned in resistance but couldn't stop it as it came again. Cum blew out her nose, her watery eyes shut as she felt the semen overflow in her mouth. Opening it with an exhale the cum poured over her bottom lip and flowed down her face to her chin.

A third Xenomorph entered the room and mounted her from the back. Her head was swimming as she felt the pleasure of having another penis in her as one fucked her mouth. Being lifted into the air by it's arms she was shot forwards over and over as it fucked her from behind. Her sweaty legs and bottom smacked against it's cool waist and pelvis. She began to bounce alongside it's thrusts and she panted like a dog. The left-over semen on the head and shaft of the Xenomorph who received the blowjob was rubbed all over her face. Stinky ejaculation dried on her cheeks as the one behind her squirted two large wads of hot cum into her. It pulled out and it's swollen head fired a smaller load onto her back. Her dark skinned back was now covered in small white dots that ran down her muscles and onto her legs. Rawlins groaned and sighed in pleasure the entire time. She felt a sting on her left calf and everything went black again. She dreamed of race-cars and lemonade.

…

Fenton awoke to be alone on the bed in a dirty dark room. The covers were on him and he felt naturally relaxed. His body was cold after the sweat had evaporated off of him, and he stank of funk. Getting up her rubbed his eyes and saw his gun on the floor. Everything came back to him and he felt his fear levels surge upwards. He had to find Grady and the others. Hearing footsteps outside he laughed in shock and got up. Human voices were heard outside in the hallway.

"It's been two hours, this is hopeless you see all the blood! They're obviously dead!"

"Hey man, they're fucking Army Rangers. They actually do the shit Call of Duty shows. I'm sure they can handle a few bugs and bats."

"What we saw wasn't caused by a bug or bat. No matter how much you say it isn't it: CLL has fucked up and made man-eating monsters!"

"Laurence shut up and keep that submachine ready. Pistol rounds are still bullets, we'll be fine!"

"Then what the fuck is that up ahead!"

Fenton cursed under his breath as he heard the screech of a Xenomorph and the screams of men. Sure enough the rapid fire of submachine guns and handguns was heard outside as the tail slashed at them. Then everything went silent and the breathing of the Xenomorph was all that could be heard. Fenton aimed his rifle and was about to leave when something heavy landed behind him. He couldn't turn around fast enough, as the tail's barb stabbed into his back and he gurgled out some gibberish. Falling to the floor his vision faded and he could feel skinny fingers grab onto his legs and surprisingly pull him across the floor. He felt himself be thrown into the air, and he landed roughly on the soft bed. Noticing how his loins hurt he weakly felt his stiffened member and groaned in pain.

"Uhhh nrr mhhhr."

Something soft and fleshy slid up next to him. It was such a delicate touch that drove his hormones insane. His balls were cupped by skinny fingers, and bare breast rubbed up against his side. The hand softly gripped his penis and slowly jacked it. Fenton groaned in pleasure and he felt the soft squishy globes suddenly come onto his chest. His breathing became ragged as his chest was pushed down on. Something moist touched his peni's head, and his whole body shuddered when his shaft slid right up into the Xenomorph's cervix when it pushed down. Fenton grabbed the Xenomorph's ample ass and he pushed up into her. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her entire body went up and down on him. His balls churned warm sticky semen and it shot out of his swollen head as his orgasm came. She gripped his shaft with her vaginal muscles, milking his penis as it kept ejaculating. The sweaty shaft was kept inside her as Fenton felt his exhausted body succumb to sleep. The Xenomorph snuggled up against his chest and she cooed. Fenton felt himself fall asleep and the feeling of bare breast and hard nipple on his torso lulled him to sleep with every breast.

…

"Benny oh my god look at this viral video. Benny!"

"*cough* Mm, shut the fuck up Gene I'm drinking here."

"That better be coffee man."

"Relax, it is. What's so funny?"

"Look look, the guy basically hung up a plastic cup and drew a pentagram on it and then had it placed on a park bench. Whenever someone came near it the invisible wire made it float up and these people are getting so fucking _scared _hahahehe."

A few minutes ago a detail of armed Police Officers entered the CLL Facility, alarmed that the Rangers unit was taking too long in there. Fearing the worst and knowing CLL's reputation they moved in. Radio contact ended after only six minutes within the Facility. No other Officer was allowed to enter the building after that. Chief of Police Osburne was stationed right beside the large staircase that led up to the glass doors. His squad car was flashing it's lights and playing the radio.

"You know they don't play good music anymore. I mean nowadays you have this pop R and B remix dance music that just melts the mind. Have you ever heard of dubstep or _heard _dubstep? My god how do these freakin' kids enjoy that stuff!" Investigator Nichols whined. Osburne enjoyed the man's company but he was one of the guy's you know who always talk at the wrong times. Right now the cops were sitting with their thumbs up their asses while the US Army is silent in there.

"What do you thinks keeping them?" Osburne asked Nichols. The other man shrugged, took a bite of the hamburger he had and through chewing replied with,

"Perchunally, I tink' der dead. I mean, they're Army Rangers yeah, but, hrmph, it don't take that long for a sweep and clear."

"And how would you know that Nichols?" Osburne replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Whatever was going on in there, it was scaring him. He just sighed and rested his head on his arms placed on the top of the squad car's open door.


	3. Chapter 3

Aliens

_Chapter 3_

Laughlin quickly fired on it and green blood came out of it's back with short spurts, one for every bullet. Grady pulled at his combat knife and turned around to thrust the blade into the Xenomorph's face. It's mouth twitched as the blade dug into it's skull. Grady grimaced and shoved the knife forwards until the Xenomorph lost it's ability to stand. It fell to the floor in a crumpled heap of death and lay still. Grady pulled the knife out and was angry that the acidic blood corroded his blade. He flicked the useless thing away where it lay in a pile of neon green acid, slowly sizzling away to nothingness. The other Xenomorph hid in a corner on the ceiling. It waited for Laughlin to turn around before pouncing. Laughlin screamed as he felt the sharp clas on his back and the monster's head on his neck. He knelt on one knee, grabbed the Xenomorph by it's shouler and waist and then flipped the thing forward. The tail smacked into Grady's chest but he shrugged off the blow and aimed for it's head. Firing his SCAR six times Grady helped Laughlin up.

"Goddamnit how many are there?" Laughlin whined.

Suddenly, Kearns stirred in her sleep and she woke up. She slowly rose and rubbed her eyes, noticing how sweaty her face was and the chill she was getting she looked to her body. Then the surge of stinging pain from her belly wound rushed into her thoughts and she exclaimed a frightening noise of pain. Laughlin bent down and helped her to her feet. Kearns noticed how her shirt was terribly exposing her body and she hid her belly and chest with her arms.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

Grady explained to her the situation and Kearns's face went to a look of increasing dread as she took everything in. Laughlin was against the door, peeking through the small rectangle of a window the door possessed, his eyes wide and shot with fear or anticipation. Grady handed Kearns his Beretta and then nodded at Laughlin. He opened the door via keypad and quickly aimed down one direction of the hallway. Grady and Kearns got the other.

"It's clear. Let's get our goggles on and go to the Weapons Research section. CLL specializes in making monsters but they also create biochemical weapons, including bombs." Grady spoke.

"Bombs? That's good. We can set one off and tear this facility apart." Kearns replied.

She had seen the carcasses of the Xenomorphs on the floor and shook her head in disgust. This had apparently snatched Rawlins and Fenton was most likely dead. It was payback time.

The trio crept down the hallway, with Laughlin taking point with his flashlight and Grady having the rear with his night-vision goggles. Kearns was horrified as she stepped over or onto the puddles of blood. She cringed at the severed limbs of CLL workers or the blood trails that led to an unfortunate soul who was burned to death by acid at a dead end. Finally they saw the orange numbers and text that told them that they were in the Weapons Research section. Grady carefully peered into a room and whistled. They were on a balcony that had staircases leading down into a huge room where large scientific machinery or devices were hooked up. A Crane arm was on the ceiling but it was still and dead, there were curtains draped over a huge cylindrical device which was connected to the wall and the white tables underneath it. Everywhere was a monitor or thin glass computer screen which was either black or shattered. Flipped chairs and bloody desks were of the remnants of the researchers who used to buzz around this place like it was a busy bee-hive. Laughlin slid down the railing and landed hard on the ground below. Grady and Kearns slowly stepped down the blue staircase and too kin the whole scene. The walls were grey and curved at the top. Lights hooked up on the walls weren't working, and the white floor had colored lines that led out of the section to other parts of the facility.

"Looks like the hallways get wider and longer in this part of the facility." Kearns noted as she walked past one. It was dark and she didn't want to step into it to find out what was in the hallway.

Grady went to a corner that had curtains covering the entrances to some rooms and he disappeared behind one of them. Laughlin scratched his head as he looked at the sealed display cases and panels that were lined up. Kearns met up with him. She gestured silently at what might be in the sealed display shelves.

"Well this is the _Weapons _Research and Development section right? Probably laser swords or something. I would love to have a laser sword. Did you know that I used to do Kendo?" Laughlin replied.

Kearns silently gave him a look and she went off to find out a way to un-seal the cases. Laughlin meanwhile looked up and aimed his gun at the ceiling.

He continued to look up and slowly move along the room, twisting around to look behind him or shine his flashlight mounted on the rifle to illuminate a darker space. He thought he saw something move over at the curtains. Laughlin sneered and came closer putting his finger on the trigger of the shotgun accessory on his M4. He stopped in front of the curtains and gasped when they were pulled away to reveal Grady.

"The hell are you doing?" he gruffly ordered.

"Exploring, sir." Laughlin replied, relief in his voice.

"Yeah well check this out." Grady led Laughlin with him to the other rooms while saying, "You wonder why these hallways are so big? Hehe, check it out."

Grady stopped in front of a green curtain and ripped it away. Laughlin's eyes widened and a goofy smile came across his face. Laughlin took off his helmet and went to a knee.

"Holy spirit and heavenly father thank you for this blessing-"

Grady pulled at his shoulder and picked the boy up.

"Get the hell off the floor. Check if it's working, we could sure use this thing."

Grady and Laughlin swiftly aimed their guns at the direction of the sudden noise. A bead of sweat fell onto the floor, it was so quiet you could hear it go splat. A row of lights activated at the sealed shelf aisle and Laughlin relaxed. Grady however went forward keeping himself aiming down the sights of his SCAR. Then he stopped in mid-step when he heard the small click and whirr. Kearns stepped out of the shadows holding a huge science-fiction-esque chrome rifle. It was the size of a toddler and she held it perfectly up to her chest with no effort. Her arm muscles however bulged and strained as she set the gun on one shoulder and inserted a large square ammo magazine into the weapon.

"Holy christ! Where the fuck did you find that?" Grady asked her.

She shrugged and gestured to the now un-sealed shelves which were lit up by white lights. Inside them was nothing special, just the different parts to prototype guns CLL was developing. Kearn's rifle looked like it was relatively complete, she even found the ammunition for it right next to the shelf's compartment. A large revving engine was then heard, and Grady turned around grinning in the direction Laughlin vanished into. The engine revved again and Laughlin drove the vehicle out of it's garage. They had found a tan colored military BTR-like vehicle which just about could fit into the hallways. It had four big wheels and on the side of it was painted the word "_Reximus_." Kearns spoke up,

"Woah, it looks like a Romanian TAB. Probably a TABC-79 seeing how it only has four wheels and small one-man turret. Sheesh I thought they stopped making these! How the fuck did it get over here?"

Grady was surprised to see Kearns speak with such fervor. She was usually the quiet one.

"I've heard of them. Bosnian stuff?"

Laughlin came up from out of it's roof and had a piece of paper in his hands which he flailed around like it was a flag of victory.

"It says here it's an ABC-79M Amphibious vehicle."

Grady scoffed and walked up to it to pat it's hull.

"Whatever it is, it's going to keep those creatures out and us safe. Let's go! Kearns, grab some more ammo for your Star Wars gun."

…

Grady was on the Russian KPV-14.5 Heavy Gun and was swiveling it around to aim at the ceiling or either wall. Kearns and Laughlin were inside the TAB and the vehicle was flying through the hallways of the Facility easily. Occasionally they would smash against a chair or empty canister, but it did not stop their journey. The tan colored personnel carrier gained speed and Grady ducked down into the vehicle when Laughlin smashed into a wall and over the rubble. They had entered an indoor garage sort of area, perfect for the TAB. The entire parking's lights weren't active so the lights on the TAB were used to guide Laughlin. He was driving slowly now, noticing how the wall was awfully close to the adjacent wall, which was actually just two feet of thick concrete. Grady got up and reached for the ceiling. His hand grazed against the top and he retracted his hands fearing that a lower ceiling would come and break it with the speed the TAB was going.

All of them were feeling braver and better prepared. Kearns had opened the blueprints laptop from the beginning of the mission, and she was navigating the team as they went through the garage and arrived outside.

"We're on an elevated parking garage now, looks like if we take this route the higher areas of the CLL facility will be open to us. Bad news, we're going to have to ditch the truck." she quipped.

Laughlin groaned in disappointment while Grady balled his fists.

"Okay, Laughlin stay with the Romanian death machine. Kearns, we're going to find Rawlins. Fenton hasn't radioed in with us for awhile, so I'm not going to assume the worst even if it's looking at me in the face." Grady ordered.

The TAB reached an aluminum gate that was shutting them off from the inside of the Facility. Yellow parking poles and yellow stripes were in front of the doorway. This looked like an off-load area for trucks.

"Laughlin, punch through it." Grady ordered.

The TAB drove right into the gate and broke through. Aluminum scraped against the sides and top of the TAB. Grady ducked and got right back on the HMG once the TAB was in. Then Laughlin cursed. In front of them were an entire horde of Xenomorphs. They screeched and charged the TAB. Laughlin smashed the windshield's and fired through them with his M4. Grady tore through the crowd with the Russian MHG and they death shrieks of Xenomorphs were music to his ears. Kearns cocked her weapon and aimed it through the passenger side observation hole. Laughlin moved back to reload but he then trembled with fright as blue blasts of energy erupted out of Kearn's weapon and vaporized the Xenorophs. She laughed ad the smoking corpses fell to her gun and then cursed at the retreating few who climbed up onto the ceiling or walls to escape her gunfire. However they then were filled with bullet holes as Grady shredded them apart. Acidic blood was smeared all over the floor and walls. Some had splashed onto the TAB and began to corrode it, but other than that the vehicle was unharmed.

"Hot damn that was beautiful!" Grady laughed.

Somewhere far off Officer Nichols commented about the flashes of light the higher side of the CLL Facility was giving off. This piqued Chief Osburne's interests and he began to speak into his radio.

…

Rawlins was dragged away from the breeding room and thrown into a warmer, emptier room located near the vicinity of the power generators and boilers the CLL Facility used. The Xenomorphs's body temperature was the same as the room it was in, but a comfortable warm area was much more preferable than the cold rooms the rest of the facility offered. Rawlins's body was exhausted. It was completely dirty also. Waking up on the hot grating of the floor she arose and looked around. Her surroundings were the black walls of the break room the engineers used as they monitored the electricity and heat of the Facility. There were signs of Xenomorph presence here but she ignored them. She went to the fridge and opened it up. The coller air trapped inside washed over her body and she felt replenished. However the gallon of spring water inside also helped. She drank her fill and then poured the gallon all over herself, shivering.

Rawlins couched up some sperm and blew her nose with a paper towel. She tip-toed to the lockers located on the walls of the break room and smiled when she pulled out a fresh pair of woman's clothing. They fit her well, a red low-cut top and a pair of khaki trousers. Some white running shoes were snugly slipped on an Rawlins felt clothed and relaxed. Her body ached from the rough impregnation sessions but she tried her bet to ignore the pain. Rawlins was angry that she didn't have any weapons, but she took a deep breath and fearlessly left the room. She entered a dark hallway and tentatively creeped to the end of one direction. Peeking the corner she stiffened up when she saw a small and young Xenomorph on the floor on all fours. A larger one ran past it on the wall and it followed after. She decided to avoid that area. Turning around Rawlins almost screamed. There was a Xenomorph right in front of her. It detected her presence and crawled over to her, looking like it was about to pounce. Rawlins was on the floor and she was praying that the thing let her go. Surprisingly the female Xenomorph touched it's forehead with her own and crawled onto the wall Rawlins was leaning against. It then disappeared into the darkness as it crawled away in the opposite direction Rawlins had been facing. She stood up and felt her belly. There was a feeling of life there that she was surprisingly calm about. Rawlins was even excited. She stood up and casually walked down the hallway. Some males saw her and crawled alongside her, but they sensed her condition and backed away, angry that someone else had impregnated her already. Rawlins was blissfully unaware of the crowd she was gathering. Emerging into a larger hallway after climbing through a small maintenance shaft Rawlins breathed in the cooler air and strutted off.

…

Fenton fell off the bed. That was what had woken him up. Her groaned as his stiff muscles were flexed and moved. Getting to his feet Fenton had the urge to urinate. He couldn't though, seeing how the memory of fucking a Xenomorph came back to him. This day he had ejaculated numerous times, and time could not recover all the seed he had lost. He stank also, and hygiene was a big part of his objective as of the moment. Luckily the room had a bathroom connected to it and he rushed inside to reach the sink. Taking a "sink-shower" Fenton left the bathroom and looked around for some clothing. There were some white shirts with the BLL logo on them and he took one of those. A pair of baggy brown shorts were found and he pulled those on as well. Finally for his feet he found his un-acidified boots on the floor and pulled those on. These creatures has females that lusted for Nestor's potent semen. Whatever happened, giving any more of his seed to these monsters was the last thing he was going to do.

Nestor opened the door and was disgusted to see the dead bodies of cops in front of him. But he still took a handgun and snatched the bloody MP5 from out of one dead cop's hands. Looting them for ammunition he felt better prepared for fighting the creatures, and he examined the scene of the attack. The cops must have come from the direction leading to the main Lobby, so Fenton took off on that route. He had to find a way to contact Grady, and he hoped to god Laughlin was still alive. The man was the brother Nestor never had. Frankly, Rawlins was a lush woman who doesn't deserve to die. Damnit, nobody deserved to die. He hoped all of them were alive and well.

Sliding to a stop in the Lobby Nestor panted and smiled in relief. The lights from the squad cars could still be seen outside. Then he heard somebody shout, and gunfire. Nestor's face was a look of melancholic dread and he slowly approached the shattered glass doors. Outside was chaos. Three Xenomorphs were jumping on squad cars and leaping onto cops. The men and women were lambs for the slaughter as the Xenomorphs tore them apart. Nestor braced himself, and charge down the steps. He slid over the hood of a squad car while firing his MP5 at a Xenomorph. It screeched as the bullets riddled it's body and forced it to die. Emptying the clip he tossed the gun to the floor and pulled out the Glock he got off the dead cops. A Xenomorph's head exploded with four spurts of acid green blood as Fenton fired away.

The Bradley kicked to life, and an Army Soldier operated the HMG on the top. Huge orange lines flew through the air and smashed into Xenomroph's. Green blood covered the ground and the squad cars, burning into them all. Fenton helped an injured cop to his feet and then watched as the remaining few Xenomorphs were mowed down by the Bardley's gun.

"The fuck are you?" one man asked him. It was Nichols. Nestor reloaded his handgun and gave Nichols the most serious look he could muster.

"Private Nestor Fenton, US Army Ranger, 75th Regiment. Who the fuck are _you_?"

"Investigator Nichols. Where's the rest of yous? Wheres your uniform?" Nichols responded.

"Torn to shreds by those man-eating monsters. My team is still in there, and I'm going back in. Get your men back together and make sure no more of those mutants get out of the Facility. They cannot escape to the local civilian population, understood?"

"Yes sir." Nichols shouted.

Fenton grabbed a pump-action shotgun from out of a squad car and looked to the Facility. Somewhere in there were tons of Xenomorphs, and his teammates. He would climb through hell and high water to reach them, whatever the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

Aliens

_Chapter 4_

"Alright, so Reximus will remain here. Kearns c'mon."

Grady climbed up and off the TAB landing onto his feet as they connected with the floor. He landed in a small puddle of acidic blood and the bottom of his boots smoked. Kearns landed next to him carrying her gun like it was a first-prize trophy. Laughlin shut the observation holes for the driver and passenger and then hopped up on the HMG. He nodded at Grady and swiveled the gun around so it was aimed at the general direction the Xenomorphs were crowding around on. Kearns pulled out the laptop and opened it while she ran with Grady. The man gave the screen a glance and headed down to the ceiling maintenance tunnels. Kearns followed behind him, constantly checking backwards. Grady aimed down every hallway they passed, fearful that the creatures would jump out and blindside him. If they could make it to the stairs leading down from the parking decks to the actual Facility maybe, just maybe they could find a place that had a bomb.

"What's up with that? There's an entire empty section in the blueprints right under the garage sections." Grady remarked as he took hold of the laptop and scanned it.

Kearns wordlessly shrugged and looked down the corridor. The dark hallways were spooking the both of them. Grady's night-vision goggles were broken with the constant struggling, so he relied on his flashlight. They decided that checking up with Laughlin would be a good thing, it'd make them a bit more sane after spending so much time in these long and dark hallways.

"You there?" Grady asked Laughlin. The guy chuckled and spun the turret to the left while replying with,

"I am, and I hope I will be. For a looong time."

Some scratches were heard in the walls. Kearns gave Grady a look of curious horror and she fired right into the curved white walls. Something howled on the other side, and the bright green acidic creature blood was spattered everywhere. Kearns gestured to the wall, and Grady bent his head in to take a look.

"Wow, there are maintenance tunnels running along the walls. No doubt these monsters use them to get around. Hmmm."

…

Fenton put on a blue bullet-proof vest one of the cops provided him. He tightened it and patted his chest, feeling the Kevlar there. There was a slot in the back for his shotgun and he snugly slid the weapon into it. The dead cops were looted and their weapons were handed around. Before long Fenton was carrying two sidearms and a night-stick. He felt much more prepared for dealing with the monsters. Of course no one joined him up the staircase as he walked into the Facility's lobby once more. Nichols nodded to him from the bottom of the staircase, he was firmly grasping the metal railing in the center.

"We're going to bomb the place if anything else gets fucked up!" Captain Sampson shouted. Fenton had contacted his company's commander via the Bradley's radio and informed him of the situation. The man knew what kinds of things CLL could concoct, so he believed every word Fenton said. That was both a positive and a negative, as he was sending reinforcements but they were going to completely raze the place despite Grady and his team still being inside.

Nestor took a deep breath and snarled as he entered the Lobby. First objective was to find a way for the power to come back on. Secondary was find Rawlins or Grady. Third was to get the hell out of here before the military came and mini-nuked this place. He fast-walked over to the security desk and looked through some books. Finally he found what he was looking for, the access codes to the Power and Energy Sections of this Facility. The Boiler Room was unnecessary, but he'd swing by and check the place out anyways. Fenton pulled out his side-arms and ran into the dark hallways, his route was going to take him right to the primary Generator while also connecting with the Boiler Room's side passages. After some sprints and jogs he arrived at the golden floored hallways of the Energy Section. Maintenance workers in bright orange and yellow uniforms were stuck to the wall by the gunky green-yellow goo. Their chest cavities were open, as if something punched right into them and tore out that area of their bosom.

Fenton huffed out through his nose and crouched down. He began to stick to the sides of the hallways as he maneuvered through them. When he was spotted by a Xenomorph being dormant in the dark corner of an open closet he cursed and rolled behind a few solid boxes. The rapid scuffling of the Xenomorph forced him to look over the boxes, and his mind raced when he saw that it wasn't at it's spot anymore. Then the thing crawled on the ceiling above him and looked backwards at him. It's tail swung downwards and Nestor jumped over the boxes to avoid it. The monster landed onto the floor and crawled to the wall, climbing higher so it could pounce again. Nestor fired at it, his bullets just missing. The Xenomorph realized it's position and climbed up into the ceiling by tearing at a plate and crawling into the wire-space.

Nestor ran away from the sight and didn't realize that he was heading in the direction of the Boiler Rooms and Maintenance Levels. His running attracted another Xenomorph which stalked him as he ran. The Xenomorph leapt from in front of him and Fenton swerved to the side firing at it. Green blood landed on the floor and the beast cried out in pain and anger. Fenton shot his guns again, four times for each handgun. The thing ran away dripping acidic blood and leaving Nestor a few moments to catch his breath. That's when the second Xenomorph made it's appearance. Nestor pulled the trigger of his pistols but only one shot, and then both clicked showing that they were empty. Fenton cursed and placed them in his shorts as he tried to desperately pull out the shotgun. The Xenomorph charged him and tackled him to the ground. The shotgun flew out of his hands and slid across the floor. He pulled out the nightstick at the last second and beat the monster. It snarled and opened it's mouth, revealing the second mouth which shot out at his face. Fenton jabbed the mouth upwards and the Xenomorph grunted in annoyance. It then screamed in agony as a chunk of it's body was blown off of it. The tail flailed around and the Xenomorph twitched. Nestor crawled out from under it and watched it die.

"Get off your ass Fenton." Rawlins spoke. She held the shotgun in her hands and cocked it, a red shell ejecting from the weapon and landing with a clink onto the floor.

"Rawlins!"

Nestor jumped up and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged back, glad to finally find someone she knew who was still alive.

"What's up with the change of clothing?" he asked her.

"I could ask the same to you." she replied.

They both waited for a moment before saying, "It's a long story." at the same time.

…

Grady and Kearns expertly moved through the small dark, battleship like hallways of the maintenance tunnels. Grady's flashlight was the only illumination, and he kept it straight forward. Sometimes they would unknowingly pass by a connecting hallway which could be holding a Xenomorph, and that thought alone drove them crazy inside.

"Okay, a few more meters and then we're coming up on the Restricted Development sections. I'm surprised they actually wrote that here in the Blueprints." Grady remarked.

The Restricted Development section was the dirty little secret CLL kept from the public when the tours came around. It was a high security area locked down with multiple security systems and checkpoints. Acting as storage and holding small laboratories inside, the section housed the highest of the chain-of-command scientists CLL employed. Two of those included the ones in the video logs Grady watched. When they exited the tunnels and crawled out of a small vent in the walls Kearns shivered as the colder air got to her exposed body. Her nipples hardened and could clearly be seen from under her thin shirt/bra. Grady's teeth chattered and he actually shook. The source of the cold was the white mist rising from under the doors to the Restricted Development section.

"It must be a freezer in there. Keeping all those ugly defective monsters suspended in time." Grady stated.

Going up to the keypad controlling the thick doors he rapidly put in a few pass-codes snagged from a journal in the Weapons Lab and stepped back. Kearns aimed her weapon right at the door, and it slowly opened by splitting in half with either half going in opposite directions. She sighed in relief when there was nothing on the other side. Grady stepped inside and froze in place, not literally of course. Inside were huge tubes or jars hooked up to locking devices, with large cables and wires running along the floor. The massive freezer room glowed with blue lights, indicating that the Cryogenics was still working.

"You know maybe we'll find something more sick in here than the creatures running around already." Grady said.

He stepped forwards and was surprised to hear the crunch of snow underneath him. Smiling Grady shook his head and stepped forwards. Kearns followed him, taking the time to look into the frosted over glass tubes that held the CLL creations. Grady decided to split off towards the Cryo controls, which were located right next to the doorway leading to more warmer sections of the Restricted Development area. Kearns stayed behind and looked around in wonder. The black silhouettes of monster could be unmoving behind the glass. They were floating in the air, reaching up towards the tops of their tubes. Grady arrived at the controls and picked up a nozzle on the floor. It was like a gas station nozzle and he made the mistake of pointing it at him and squeezing the trigger. Blue liquid spurted out onto him and rapidly clung to his body. Grady put out his hand to stop the flow while also foolishly letting the nozzle fall to the ground, where it's sticky handle stayed in the expulsion position. He didn't have time to cry out as he became a frozen statue stuck to the floor. Kearns didn't notice what had happened and the red signs connected to some tubes bunched together drew her closer. These CLL creations were farther off from the other tubes, and they had their own private cables running into them all. She put her hand up to one of the keypads to feel the buttons, when suddenly the water bubbled inside the tube bubbled up.

Wide eyed and confused Kearns tried to stop it by mashing the buttons on the keypad. She dropped the gun to the floor an used both hands to try and deactivate the tube, as the frost on the glass began to melt off and the snow around the sides of the tube turned into wet puddles of mildly warm water. Kearns backed up and gasped in horror as the water drained downwards leaving a thin silhouette to lean against the glass. Then the keypad turned green and the top of the jar hissed. The top rose upwards, a thick cloud of water vapor coming up from the top and dispersing into the air. Kearns shivered and took a few more steps backwards. She bumped against a forgotten door and spun around. Grasping the doorknob her hand stung with pain as it stuck to the metal. She pulled her hand off and cried out as some of her skin was torn away. Her hand wasn't bleeding, but it did smart. She instead took off her bra/shirt and opened the door, quickly running into the room. There was a wireless heater inside and she flicked it on, forgetting to lock the door in the process. Kearns looked around for some warm clothing or blankets and smiled when a thick green blanket was found on the black couch in the center of the room. She wrapped it around herself and the warmth in the room made her body temperature go down to being normal. Taking a few steps into the room she discovered how empty it really was. Her gun was outside and Kearns decided to go get it. Opening the door Kearns was completely bewildered and stayed silent. A tall red creature was on the ground. It had a feminine shape to it's body, indicating that it was based off the anatomy of a homo sapien female. The figure rose up and it's body steamed. Kearns was frozen in her place as she observed the creature. It had obviously climbed out of it's containment tube, as the one behind the creature was empty. It had frightening red skin, with blue or purple veins obviously visible. They appeared to run along a shoulder, or her neck, or her legs.

The creature took a step forwards, unaware of Kearns. It had three fingers on each hand, and two small womanly feet with five toes. It's legs were muscular and a high butt and curvy waists accompanied it's lower-body physique. The creature had a slim belly and two large fleshy mounds as breasts, each ending with a hard black nipple. Her neck was small, and it seemed to have red scales on it. Her head was oddly shaped, and when the monster turned around she displayed no mouth or nostrils, just a face with an abnormally shaped bump on it's face which looked to be a nose. Her eyes were frightening to behold. She had two eyes with green pupils. Then these black-goat eyed iris's were seen and Kearns furrowed her brow in confusion. The monster seemed to ender her presence as it turned around. Kearns gasped. The monster's genitals were certainly odd. It had a large and long erect dick right above her natural vaginal slit. Two big and heavy testicles were on top of the clitoral region and the penis twitched as the monster caught sight of Kearns. The woman silently screamed as she tried to turn around to run back. With lightning speed the CLL monster was on her. It grabbed her arms and with a violent shriek, threw her onto the floor. Kearns tried to drag herself towards her weapon just outside of the room, but the monster picked her up and carried her into the room where the door suddenly shut and locked.

"Oh fuck!" Kearns shouted.

The CLL creature's penis jabbed at her legs and they were suddenly pulled apart by it's abnormal hands. Kearns screamed as her shorts were torn off and the penis rubbed against her slit. The monster's goat eyes were scaring her, and Kearns was kicking and trying to fight the beast off. The hairless monster head-butted her with a red forehead and Kearns's mind and vision became clouded for a split second. The two of them were on the black couch, Kearns literally on it and about to get raped, while the monster stood standing in front of her and the couch. It's fleshy and bulbous red head mashed against her slit and parted her folds. Kearns was panicking even harder. Her hands were pinned to either side and the monster inched forwards with it's pelvis driving it's member into Kearns. She felt it push against her membrane and groaned in protest. Suddenly it ripped into it and Kearns arched backwards as the pain took over. The monster's breasts jiggled as it moved back and furiously pounded into Kearns. Her own breasts shook with the torque of the monster's thrusts. Kearns cried out and grunted in agony while the creature wordlessly smacked into her canal. Kearns's cunt gripped onto the red and thickly veined penis of the CLL monster's dick. Their waists collided with each other as the penis was pushed in to the hilt. Kearns's folds were introduced to this rough penetrator and they wrapped onto it, tugging and pulling on the wet penis as it was thrust up into Kearns.

"Augh! Ugh ugh ugh guh!" Kearns cried over and over.

The monster released her hands and grabbed onto her breasts. Kearns's hands went to help with the fuck by bracing her on the couch. Kearns's legs spread open and her toes curled as her earth-shattering orgasm rocked her body. Her fluids ran down her legs and ass as the monster slowed with it's thrusting. It pushed up farther into Kearns and desperately jabbed into her. Finally it's body relaxed and it's ejaculation invaded Kearns's pussy. Hot white semen spurted out of the head and flooded her cunt. The monster then began to melt onto Kearns. She writhed and wriggled as another orgasm hit her. The monster didn't drip to the floor however, it was right up breast on breast with Kearns and she was absorbing it. The red disappeared from on top of her, leaving only a sweaty and flushed body. Kearns gasped and hyperventilated as she tried to catch her breath. There were small spots of blood on the ground but Kearns ignored them. She wrapped herself in the blanket and noticed how much it smelled. The moist thing comforted her and she fell asleep in it, the heater warming her body as the Cryogenics outside kept everything cool and frozen, including Grady.

A few moments later Kearns awoke. She grabbed at her body, the whole thing swimming with pain. The assimilation of a host with that creature began. Kearns's felt something at her groin tingle and then she felt like something was stabbing out of her. She bucked her hips forwards and clutched her face. Shaking her head side to side in agony Kearns finally came to a complete collapse. She was knocked out, her arms outreached and exposing her bare breasts to the world. After an hour of rest she awoke suddenly. Kearns climbed out of her warm nest and walked outside. She went up to the creature's containment tube and looked at her reflection. Nothing really changed, her face was the same and everything. However her eyes shocked her. They were rectangle pupils that stared back at her, and when he hands went to her sides she felt her new penis. Kearns screamed in shock and began to flip out. This caused her dick to harden and the sensation was wonderful. Kearns fell back onto the couch and put her small fingers to the large cock. She ran them up and down along the shaft, until curiosity and pleasure forced her to grip her dick and beat it off. Kearns loudly moaned and bucked her hips upwards as the cock-head engorged and three spurts of milky cream exploded from out of her head. The semen landed onto her breasts and she put a hand up to rub it all over her bosom.

Kearns stood up and smiled. Her penis shank down and she happily found her shorts. She slipped them on and then put on her ASU's trousers. She didn't have a shirt however, but some digging around produced a white and blue CLL top. Leaving the room she grabbed her weapon and looked around. An oddly formed sculpture of ice caught her eyes. Kearns came closer to it and was amazed to find Grady frozen. She looked around and found the controls to the Cryogenics. The nozzles both emitted the freezing liquid and a white liquid that seemed to melt the ice while preserving the tissue. Kearns grabbed the nozzle from off the ground, ripping it away from the frozen coolant on the ground. Switching the dial on the nozzle she aimed it at Grady and let loose. A white spray of viscous liquid coated the ice sculpture Grady and the ice on him hissed and steamed. Kearns put her head back and pretended to be firing the foam like it was a gun. Then her thoughts became dirty and she pretended to jack a huge invisible dick which erupted this stream of foam as ejaculation. Grady was sopping wet and on all fours, blinking rapidly. He saw Kearns doing what she was and gave her a confused look. Kearns played it off like she was having trouble controlling the nozzle.

"We need to get the fuck out of here. Brrr, who knew being frozen wouldn't actually be that cold. Can't feel my balls though…that's bad news."

Kearns giggled and picked up her weapon. Grady wiped some frozen foam off his shoulders and headed off to the other parts of the Restricted Development section, Kearns close by.

…

Rawlins kept the shotgun while Fenton had a Glock in one hand and the nightstick in the other. They quickly moved through the Boiler Room sections following Fenton's navigating. The two would approach a corner and crouch down, the monsters seemed to both avoid and for the duo. Rawlins was embarrassed because she knew why some Xenomorph's let them pass, and Fenton was embarrassed because he had his own knowledge as to why they kept coming. The brave ones were blasted full of lead or severely beaten off by the superb melee combat Nestor possessed. Other times they just shot one dead.

"Okay, we're coming up on the generator room. This must be broken, otherwise why the hell would the power be out?" Nestor spoke.

Rawlins shrugged and aimed down her sights. Fenton came up to the sealed doors of the Generator room and input the codes into the keypad. They slowly opened and revealed an enormous downward slanting room with multiple large consoles hooked up a huge turbine-like device. Cables were hung on the ceiling and they all exited out through colored holes or chutes, they must have connected to the rest of the Facility. The turbine was intact however, which was incredibly surprising. Rawlins entered the room and went downward while Nestor went up to the monitoring console and started to play around with the levers and switches.

"Uh Fenton…you might want to come see this." Rawlins whispered.

"What's up?" Fenton replied.

"I can now see why the powers out."

Fenton walked over to her and his gait slowed as he approached his companion. His eyes were wide and his jaws were dropped. A massive chunk of the generator had been ripped off of it, and this mammoth sized hole in the wall behind the generator was clearly visible, it was actually a tunnel of torn walls and exposed pipes caused by corrosive burns. Something must have burned a tunnel big enough for it to fit inside this room and destroyed the primary generator.

"Wow…if you follow the route this tunnel thing takes it leads right to the Secondary one. My guess is that whatever did this is still in the tunnel." Fenton observed.

Rawlins gave him a look and then stepped into the tunnel. She was wary of it but then her face grew into a look of strength and she looked back at Fenton. The man raised an eyebrow, but soon joined her. The two then side by side entered the tunnel and began to walk it's length.


End file.
